


Haikyuu x Male reader Oneshots

by HumanTrashbag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanTrashbag/pseuds/HumanTrashbag
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of our fav gay volley-dorks. REQUESTS ARE OPEN
Relationships: Haikyuu!!/Male reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	1. Rules/Intro

Hello there!! I'm HumanTrashbag and welcome to my Haikyuu!! one shots book. So i guess i should put some rules for requests.  
1\. I might try smut but fluff and angst are more likely to be made into stories.  
2\. Please PLEASE specify what you want to happen please or what type of reader you want(short,tall,lazy,angry,etc.)  
3\. I will do Gender neutral reader if you want if you dont specify i will make it a male reader.  
4\. I havent watched season 3 or 4 so charaters like ushiwaka and atsumu can you can give me a description of the character please.  
5\. AUs are allowed  
6\. NO SPOILERS PLSS  
7\. I'll try to post once a week don't cancel me if i don't post pls  
8\. This is my first story on A03 so dont hate and correct me if i spell something wrong or give me advice.  
9\. I love all of you and have fun!!.  
Thats about it so leave requests on this page pls  
HumanTrashbag signing off. Byee!!!


	2. Kenma x short male reader (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to the 1st story of this book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (H/c) = Hair color  
> (E/c) = Eye color  
> (Y/n) = Your name  
> (L/n) = Last Name  
> p.s Happy father's day I hope you enjoy this story!!!

(Y/n)'s POV  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I get up out of my comfortable bed and walk to my bathroom. Once I get in there I turn on the shower. When it gets to the right temperature I take off my PJs and step in. I start to lather up my short stature. As a high school 2nd year standing at 5'1 basically everyone is taller than me even my crush. I'm guessing your wondering who my crush is, it's Kozume Kenma. I love him but I'm pretty sure it's one-sided. I hate being short like I literally need a step stool the reach the top shelf. I wash my body and then get my strawberry scented shampoo and start washing my (H/c) locks. After that I turn off the shower and step out. I get my deodorant and put it on. Then I get my towel and dry off my short body. I look at the mirror that isn't fogged and see the bags under my (E/c) eyes from studying till 2 am. I go to my room to get my school uniform and get dressed. I go downstairs and head out the door."Bye sweetie have a great day at school." I hear my mom say as I go out the door. "Bye." Now I'm on my way to school. I put on my headphones and listen to Hey Kids!! By the oral cigarettes. : A/n It's a really good song go listen to it if you want.: 

Time skip to school (Y/n)'s POV  
I get to my class and see Kenma. I sit down still looking at him and pull out my notebooks and textbooks. "Alright class we are doing projects in pairs." Most of the class looks at each other smiling. " But I've already assigned your partners." The class went from happy to sad in a split second. The teacher starts going down the list,"(L/n) and Kenma." We look at each other and look back. " I've seen the way they look at each other and both are to shy to do anything so I put them together in this project." The teacher explains to the reader. "HEY STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL BITCH." Author-chan says barging in. "B-b-but" "NO BUTS BESIDES YOURS GETTING ERASED OUT OF THE STORY." "ok" "Good, on with the story." Author-chan says. After that the teacher finishes and says," Go to your partner and talk about the project and plan."

Kenma's POV  
1/20, it's a 1/20 chance to be put with (L/n) and what happens... I get put with (L/n). Oh no here he comes." H-h-hi Kenma." He says. He's so cute, the way he stutters, the way he walks,his beautiful (E/c) eyes that shine when light hits them,his fluffy (H/c) hair,even his height is adorable,just everything is so cute."Uhhh Kenma?" "Oh sorry um so about the project I was thinking that you can come to my house after school and we can study and work on the project?" I say. "But don't you have volleyball practice after school?" "Oh here it's a paper with my number and the times when practice ends so head to gym by then ok?" "O-o-ok." There he goes again with that cute stutter."Alright class this period is almost over go back to your seat and wait for next period to start." The teacher said in a happy tone of voice. "Ok bye (L/n)." "Um bye but before that y-you can call me (Y/n) a-a-and here's my number." Then the bell rings signaling next period.

Time skip (Y/n)'s POV  
It's finally lunch time and I go to my usual spot,which is under a tree and open my bento. Then I remember what happened first period. I was so awkward and my stupid stutter. I call my cousin to talk. "Hello?" "Hi (Y/n) it's been awhile since we talked." My cousin is the Karasuno libero,Yuu Nishinoya btw. "We need to talk Yuu." I say seriously. "About what?" "How do I confess my feelings to someone." "Oooh who's have you caught feelings for?" "That's none of your business Yuu." "I'm not helping you if don't tell me." He said smugly. "I-i-it's Kozume Kenma aka Nekoma's setter. I say defeated and flustered at the same time. "Oooooh ok so just say how you feel and be calm also don't doubt yourself ok?" He says in a sweet tone. "Yeah thanks Yuu." "You're welcome (Y/n) I have to go bye." "Bye" I hang up and eat my food. I'm so scared what if he hates me after i confess.A bunch of what ifs go through my head as I eat until I hear the bell chime for next period."Time to go back to class." I say out loud.

Time skip to after school (Y/n)'s POV  
I got to the gym a little earlier than what the paper said. I open the doors to be met with a giant with grey hair I start shivering as he stares at me. "What do you want." He says. "I-i-I'm here for K-kenma." "Ok one sec... KENMA SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU." He yells. "Be there in a second." Kenma exclaimed. " LEV IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE IN 3  
SECONDS I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU IN THE SPINE!" A fellow shortie yells. I laugh as the scene plays out. " Let me change and we'll be on our way ok?" Kenma says "O-oh ok." There I go with my stupid stutter. As Kenma leaves to go change the team looks at me and walks over to me.I start shivering as they surround me. "What do you want with Kenma." This guy with a great bed head says."W-w-we have a project together and we are g-going to his house to work." I said in a shaky voice. "Oh ok." They say synchronized and left to practice. After like a minute he came back."Ready to go?" "Y-yeah." I said quietly.

Time skip to Kenma's House also Kenma's POV  
We got to my house and went inside. "H-hey where are your parents?" (Y/n) asks. "Oh they're on a business trip for the week." I reply. We get to my room and plop down on my bed and start to work on the project. 

(Y/n)'s POV  
Kenma start to talk about the project but I'm too distracted by how I'm going to confess to him. Kenma finishes a sentence and I start."Hey Kenma, I need to tell you something." "What is it (Y/n)?" He says. I take a deep breath and continue,"I-I've liked you for a long time and jus- I got cut off by a pair of lips meeting mine. My eyes widen but then close enjoying the kiss.Our lips start to move in sync and I tilt my head,deepening the kiss.We pull away and I blush a deep red as I look at Kenma."W-w-why did you k-kiss me." I asked  
"Because I love you too (Y/n)." He exclaims. I blush even harder if that's possible. "So are we a t-thing now." I ask. "If you're ok with it." He said shyly. "I'm ok with it." I say excitedly. "Good." "Well let's focus on the project." I say. "Well we have the week to focus on the project." He says while getting closer to me. "o-o-oh ok." I say shakily. He get close to my ear and says,"Let's just chill for today ok?" His hot breath fanning my neck. "Ok Kenma." "Good so let play some video games." He says. We spent the rest of the night playing games and kissing every once in a while.

Bonus ending  
They walk in to class holding hands. "See,my plan worked flawlessly." The teacher exclaims. "Your plan is technically mine, I made you." Author-chan says sumgly. "OH SHUT UP." "YOU WANNA FIGHT BITCH!" "MAYBE I DO!" "ALRIGHT LET'S GO OUTSIDE HOE." Then Author-chan and the teacher fought and ended in a tie. THE END.


	3. Singer! Sugawara x Male reader (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have depression and struggle with parental abuse.(Only from your father) This uses Lewis Calpadi's song before you go so all rights go to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (H/c) = Hair color  
> (E/c) = Eye color  
> (Y/n) = Your name  
> (L/n) = Last name  
> Suga is still in volleyball but sings after practice and has a band.

(Y/n)'s POV  
I was getting dressed to go to school when I heard my mom say my name. I go downstairs to see her shaking and holding her phone."What happened?" I say while hugging her to calm her down. "I-i-it's your father... he wants to come over." She says sadly. My (E/c) eyes fill with tears as I start to remember what happened the other times he "visited" us. He'd beat up my mom and me but he'd also rape me only. I grabbed my phone and dialed my boyfriend Sugawara's phone. "Hello this is Sugawara." He said sweetly. "K-K-Koushi can me and mom come over right now?" I said shakily. "Why?" "H-h-he's coming over." "Come over now." He said seriously. "Ok w-w-we'll come over soon bye Koushi I love you thank you so much." I hung up and told my mom to pack some night clothes. I went to my room and got my pjs ,my antidepressants,and few other things and put it in my suitcase then went downstairs to see if my mom was ready."I'm ready." She said and out door and into the car and off to Koushi's house we went.

Time skip to Suga's House Suga's POV  
I told my parents about (Y/n) and their fine with it so now I'm just waiting for them to come. Hopefully their alright all I can do is protect them. I hear a knock on the door,"Come in." I said. (Y/n) and his mom walk in with their bags."Sorry about all of this." (Y/n)'s mother says while bowing."Oh you don't have to apologize." My father says. I go over to (Y/n) and kiss him then take him to my to get him settled. I start to put his stuff away until I hear sniffling from beside me. I turn to see (Y/n) with tears streaming down his face."Koushi I-I'm scared." He says shakily. "Don't worry I'll protect you (Y/n)." I say while holding him."Let's go to school it'll be farther away from him." I say. "Ok Koushi." We go downstairs and out the door on our way to school,my hand around his shoulder the whole way there.

Time skip to school Author's POV  
They got to class on time and sat down in their seats while class started.(Y/n) tried to focus but couldn't because of the image of his father doing that stuff to him. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Koushi smiling and gave reassuring look. (Y/n)'s fears melted as he remembered he has his boyfriend and began to focus on the teacher. Then the bell rang signaling for next period.(Y/n) turned to Koushi and talked until next period.

Time skip to lunch (Y/n)'s POV  
Since first period thanks to Koushi I've been feeling better. We went up to the roof to eat and talk. When we got up to the roof and sat down, I started to eat while Koushi sing "Fly me to the moon" by Frank Sinatra. I giggled as he started to dance but then reached his hand down to mine and pulled me up to him and started to slow dance as he continued to sing. I started blush as we dance but then pulled myself together and started to enjoy this. Then we here screaming from below us. We look down to see Noya and Tanaka recording us dancing and laughing and making kiss faces at us. We stopped dancing and yelled at them to delete that with blush all over our faces. "NOPE." They said as they ran off. "That's so embarrassing." I say flustered. " Don't worry they pay later." He said angrily. Then the dumb bell rang telling us to go to class. "Well lets go." Koushi says happily.

Time skip to Practice Suga's POV  
Right as we get to the gym we see Noya and Tanaka show the team the video. "YUU NISHINOYA AND RYUUNOSUKE TANAKA!" Koushi yelled as they tense up."YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO DELETE THAT VIDEO OR I BREAK THEM IN HALF."He said going full on mom mode. I start laughing as Koushi starts to count down from three as Noya and Tanaka rush to delete it. They delete it but Noya smirks and says,"Well I've got the cloud so I can get it back." We both sigh in defeat as practice starts. I sit on the bleachers with the coach and managers. Every so often Koushi shoots me a smile and I start blushing.

Time skip to Suga's House (Y/n)'s POV  
We open the door and I say,"Mom we're home."... No reply. "Weird she usually reply's." I say questioningly. We check all around the house and couldn't find her."I'll call her to see where she is." I say. I dial her number and hear this,"Why hello (Y/n)." From my dads voice and my heart drops as I hang up."Well where is she?" "H-h-h-he has her at m-my house." I say as tear stream down my face."Let's go NOW." I say confidently. We run out of the door and to my house. The only thing I can think about is mom,I hope she's ok." We arrive at the door and Koushi calls 911 while he does all of that I get too impatient and barge in."(Y/n) don't go." Koushi says "No I have to save mom." Before he can convince me I run in and try to find him.

Suga's POV  
I try to convince him but before I can he runs in. I contemplate on what to do but while I'm thinking I here (Y/n) scream so I run in to see him on the floor bleeding from his chest I run over to see wound. "It's pretty deep stay here ok?" I say. As soon as I get up I hear,"Please stay by his side." (Y/n)'s Mother says "Yes ma'm,where is he?" I say to (Y/n) but before he can say anything he came back."Looks like we got another one." He cackles. He walks over to me and (Y/n) and stabs (Y/n) in the heart,"(Y/N)" I yell. As I yell his name the police and ambulance show up and arrest him and go to the hospital.

Time skip to the hospital Suga's POV  
We are at the hospital and he's hooked up to a monitor to see his heartbeat and blood flow, me and his mom, who has only bruises and scratches,sit next to him as he hold my hand. "Hey Koushi there's something I need to tell you." He says sickly. "What is it?" I say tears building up in my eyes."Check the third drawer on my dresser." "Why?" There's something in there that you should have." "OK (Y/n)." I say tears finally dropping from my eyes. "Mom,Koushi I love you both." He says tears streaming down his face while smiling. Then we here it, the flat line. Tears running down everyone's face ours and the doctors. "We're sorry for your loss." They said through tears. I hold on to (Y/n)'s mom while we cry together.I get my phone and tell the team and my parents.

A few weeks later Suga's POV  
We all gather at the graveyard for the funeral, tears in our eyes as we surround the grave of (Y/n). Tears fall as we place our flowers in the casket. When I place mine I say,"I'm sorry this is all my fault,if I had stopped you,you wouldn't be dead." My eyes red from crying. We all eat dinner together as they eat I as Noya, "Do you still have that video." "Oh that video yeah I'll send it to you. I get up on the stage and speak in the mic,"Before you guys leave, I made a song to cope so hopefully it'll help you guys as well." I get my guitar as start to sing.(A/n) Listen to the song during this part if you want I recommend it."It's called Before you go" I say as I start singing

I fell by the wayside like everyone else  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I was just kidding myself  
Our every moment, I start to replace  
'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words that I needed to say  
When you hurt under the surface  
Like troubled water running cold  
Well, time can heal, but this won't  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?  
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless  
So, before you go  
Was never the right time, whenever you called  
Went little by little by little until there was nothing at all  
Our every moment, I start to replay  
But all I can think about is seeing that look on your face  
When you hurt under the surface  
Like troubled water running cold  
Well, some can heal, but this won't  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?  
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless  
So, before you go  
Would we be better off by now  
If I'd have let my walls come down?  
Maybe, I guess we'll never know  
You know, you know  
Before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?  
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless  
So, before you go

I finish as tears come down my face. Everyone was crying after I finished.

I went to (Y/n)'s house and went to his room. I checked the third drawer to see a little black box. I open it to see a ring. Tears fill up my eyes as I realize what it is. "It's a engagement ring." I say out loud. Then I see a paper and I read. "Hey Koushi will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me." The note read. He was planning to propose when we turned 18. I took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger."Yes (Y/n)." I say as I look up to the sky "I would love too."  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is my first time writing angst.


	4. Announcement!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with announcements.

Hi everyone I know you haven't seen me in a while, huh well I have a few announcements to make. I'm back and will start writing again so I will write two one-shots today for the occasion. I have one more thing (drumroll pls) ............................................ I'm working on a new fanfic!!!! This is a collab with my friend DeflatedBagOfMarbels so go check her out and on that note, I should get to writing well,   
HumanTrashbag signing off once again.


	5. Ukai x Artist! Male reader (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is burnt out from work and Ukai offers to help with (Y/n) stress. WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT I WILL WARN YOU IN THE CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE IT BUT THAT BEING SAID YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This is a request by the lovely Kaijw go check them out.

(Y/n)'s POV  
I've been seriously burnt out recently. I have deadlines coming and several unfinished projects to do. It's been really stressful currently. But before I could do anything else I heard a knock at my door. I walked to my front door and opened the door to see my boyfriend, Keishin Ukai. I'm so so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He's so perfect and I'm just meh you know. I don't know why he even asked me out. " Hey (Y/n) how are you doing," Keishin said with a worried tone of voice. "I'm doing terrible," I said groggily. I told him everything about the deadlines, the burnout, the projects, everything about how I feel. "Well how about I take you on a date to take your mind off of work," Keishin said. "But work-" I was cut off with him grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my apartment. "Oh come on (Y/n) that's the thing about you, you never take time for yourself, it's just work, work, work," Keishin said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Fine we can go on a date I guess," I said, giving into Keishin.

Time skip to date, Ukai's POV  
Ok, today is the day Keishin you have to do it, you have chickened out the last time so let's do it. "Where are we going," (Y/n) said in a questioning tone. "You'll see when we get there, I have a whole day planned out," I said. Once we got to our first stop, a cafe, he was already looking happier than before. We walk in and order. He orders an iced coffee with almond milk and two pumps of vanilla, I order just a black coffee and order cake for both of us. " Ew just black coffee," (Y/n) says disgustedly. "Oh, hush I'm not for sweet stuff like you," I say as a remark. We sit down and start to talk, he kept asking about the team. "Well they are doing good we still need to work on receiving, only Daichi and Nishinoya are our good receivers," I said. "Well have you tried different receiving drills or just one," (Y/n) said. "I've tried basically everything (Y/n) I don't know what to do," I said annoyed. "Maybe try having practices for a certain skill like receiving," (Y/n) said smugly. " Wait that could work," I said surprised. I look over at (Y/n) with a smug look on his face. I hear the worker call out names for our drinks. I want over to get the drinks and come back to our table. "Here is your drink and cake," I said as I gave (Y/n) his stuff. "Thanks, Keishin," (Y/n) said with a smile. I'm glad to see (Y/n) happy. We started to drink and I just watched him eat his cake. We got up and left the cafe to the next place. 

At the next place (Y/n)'s POV  
We got out of the car and walked to our next place. Keishin still won't tell me where we are going. When we got to the next place my coffee was already gone. We were at the mall which is weird since Keishin doesn't like shopping. We walked in and Keishin and I walked where he was taking me to. He brought me to a jewelry store. "Go ahead and choose what you want," He said. "Wait really?" I said. "Yeah but only three pieces." I start to scan the store. I found these really cute earrings and picked them up. I walked around to the necklace area and found an amazing necklace that was in the shape of the moon. Nothing else seems interesting so Keishin bought them for me and we walked out of the store and went to an art store and got me some supplies. We kept walking around but nothing seemed fun so we went to the car and started leaving. "Ok, two more places then we are done," Keishin said. I responded with a, ok and we went on our way.

Time skip Ukai's POV  
The nerves were starting to build-up. We got to (Y/n)'s favorite fast food place and ordered some food and pulled up to the window. "Have a nice evening," the worker said as we went to our last place. The sun was starting to set as we got there. "Remember where this is (Y/n)," I asked. "Yeah isn't this where we met for the first time." "Yup" I got a blanket out of the back of the car and went to a nice grassy place in the park and set up. We started to eat as I got a notification. I checked and it was the team saying, "Ok we are set up and ready to go." Ok time to put this plan into action. "(Y/n) do you remember how we met," I said not trying to show how nervous I am. "Yeah I was painting a landscape as you went on a run and ran into me without noticing, you apologized and offered me a ride home after you messed up my painting," (Y/n) said as clear as day. "Well ever since that day I have never felt happier in my entire life, you are my sunshine (Y/n) you bring light into my life so," I said as I got down on one knee, (Y/n) started crying on the spot, "Will you be my sunshine forever?" I said without any worry in my voice. Through tears (Y/n) said, "Yes of course Keishin," (Y/n) said as I got up a kissed him. The team came out saying congratulations to you two and we all group hugged. Then I put the ring on (Y/n) finger as tears rolled down, even more, out both of our eyes. We picked up and went to (Y/n)'s house.

SMUT STARTS HERE DONT LIKE DONT READ (Y/n)'s POV  
"Hey (Y/n) I have another surprise," Keishin says as he pushes me against the wall. "W-what is it," I say nervously. "Another way to relieve your stress," he whispered, his hot breath fanning my neck and filling up my senses with only him. He kisses me roughly and his hands start roaming my body. He stops and picks me up and takes me to the bedroom. He drops me on the bed and gets on top of me. "It's also a way to celebrate our engagement," He says as he takes off his shirt revealing his body. He starts to kiss my neck, leaving marks on my (s/c) neck. He starts to take off my shirt and reveal my tiny form. His hands go to my sensitive nubs as he stops kissing my neck. He attaches his mouth to one and his hand to the other. His other hands pull down my pants and throw them off the bed, leaving me in my underwear. His free hand starts to rub my crotch, making it harder in the process. He stops with my nipples and starts leaving marks on my thighs. He takes his pants off, leaving him in his underwear, his crotch is already hard. I start to take off my underwear as he takes off his. "I hope you know that you are mine, only mine," Keishin says as he grabs the lube. "I-i-i know I'm yours," I respond. He put the lube on three of his fingers. Then he slowly adds one into my hole. He starts to spread my hole as I moan from the feeling of his thick, long, finger. Slowly he adds all three and loosens my hole. He takes them out and takes off his underwear, giving me a view of his thick, long cock. I was waiting for him to put it in but he didn't but then he said, "You want it, beg for it". "p-p-p-p-please Keishin," I begged. "Not good enough," he said sadistically. "P-P-P-Please Keishin I need it, I'm yours," I begged even harder, tears building up in my eyes. "Ok fine," Keishin said as he rammed into my hole. Tears started to fall done my face. He didn't wait for me to adjust and just started thrusting. "aaaa~ please Keishin slow d-down," I said in between tears. "No, your mine, my little toy," He grunted. He started to speed up. "Oh~ r-right there Keishin," I moaned out. He started ramming into my prostate, making my eyes roll into my head. "I'm- I'm cumming Keishin," I yelled out. But before I could he put his hand around my shaft, "Oh no you don't I get to say when you do," He grunted. I started to cry even more from the pleasure I was feeling. He started to thrust even faster, "I'm gonna cum," He said as he let go of my shaft. We both came, my cum staining my sheets. He pulled out and got a rag from the bathroom and cleaned up my hole and himself. He got on the bed and cuddled me, " Sorry I lost control a little bit." "It's fine Keishin," I said as I cuddle up to his chest. 

Finally, my stress was relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-chan here this is my first time writing smut so pls don't judge thank you!


	6. Nishinoya x Short! Male reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) feels ashamed for not being a girl like Nishinoya always wanted. Requested by the lovely Jayden_the_Rat go check them out!

(Y/n)'s POV  
I was walking to school till I heard a familiar voice yelling my name "(Y/n)!!!!!!!," My boyfriend, Nishinoya, yells. "Quiet Yuu you'll wake up everyone," I said worried that someone was going to yell at us. "Let's walk to school together," Yuu said. So we started walking to school together, holding hands. We start talking about how volleyball is going for the team and how school is going in general. "Hey (Y/n) are you coming to the game tomorrow," Yuu asked. "Yeah of course I will be there Yuu," I responded. "Good I wanna show you how amazing I am at volleyball," Yuu said. "I also want you to wear my extra jersey to the game," Yuu added. "Why," I asked. "Cause you'll look cute and they will know you're my boyfriend," Yuu explained. I heard that Yuu always wanted a girl to wear his jersey, not a guy. I feel like Yuu doesn't like me anymore cause I'm a guy. "What's with the sad face (Y/n), Yuu questioned. "O-oh it's nothing," I lied. "Okay if you say so (Y/n)," Yuu said not questioning me at all.

Time skip to school Noya's POV  
I'm still wondering why (Y/n) is sad. But I have to go to class and focus. I got to class and sat down at my desk. "Hey Noya what's with the intense thinking face," Tanaka asked.  
"(Y/n) was making a sad face and I can't think why," I explained. " Well think harder," Tanaka snickered. "Wow great advice Tanaka," I said as I rolled my eyes. The class started as the teacher came into the room. I couldn't focus all I could think about was (Y/n), he has never been sad like that. "Nishinoya hey," The teacher snapped. I jumped up a little bit. "Answer the question on the board please," The teacher said. I answered and of course, it was wrong. Then the next thing I knew the bell rang, signaling that the next class starts in the next five minutes. Tanaka came over to my desk and we started talking about class and the club. Then the class started as our teacher walked into the room.

Small time-skip to lunch Noya's POV  
I am going to talk to (Y/n) let me just find him. I start to search the building for my boyfriend. Once I got to the roof, I saw (Y/n) sitting eating his bento box that he probably made himself. "HEY (Y/n)," I screamed. He jumped and looked at me panting from running around the building looking for him. "What is it Yuu," He questioned. I went and sat by him and asked him, "Why are you sad." "I'm not sad," he replied. "YES YOU ARE I CAN TELL, PLEASE JUST TELL ME (Y/n)," I said as tears filled my eyes. "Ok I will tell just please don't cry Yuu," He said as tears start to fill his eyes. "I-i-i want to know," He said. "Do you still love me even though I'm a guy?" He says as he starts to cry. "Of course (Y/n) I don't care that you are a guy, you are still my adorable boyfriend," I say as tears stop rolling down (Y/n)'s face. "Why would you think that," I asked. "Back when we were just friends, you always said you wanted to have a girl to wear your jersey, so when you wanted me to wear your jersey I thought you were mad cause I'm not a girl," (Y/n) explains. "I would never be mad at you over something like that," I say laughing. I move close to him and grab him and pull him to my lips. We kiss for what seems like forever as he pulls away, blushing as red as a tomato. The bell rings, telling us that lunch is over, "Ok see you later (Y/n)" I say as I left him sitting there, blushing.

Time skip to the game (Y/n)'s POV  
It was game time and I was wearing Yuu's jersey, it was a little baggy but comfortable none the less. I see him and the rest of the team walk out and start cheering. But at least I now know that Yuu loves me even though I'm a guy.  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little short but I liked making it either way!


	7. Questions for you guys

Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals, it's HumanTrashbag and I have a few questions for you guys. How would you feel if I made a Denki Kaminari x Male original character fanfic? I been contemplating about it so, what do you guys think. My other question is is there anything I can do to improve my fanfic? Like you guys don't have too but could you give me some feedback on my stories. Thank you for reading the story so far,  
This is HumanTrashbag signing off once again!


End file.
